Years Ago
Years Ago is the 22nd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is nighttime in town. The camera is facing towards a dark alley way between two stores. A flash is suddenly seen from inside. A sleeping cat jumps off the dumpster and flees and a portal of some sorts opens in the alley way. A blue energy looking figure steps out and the portal closes. Blue Energy Figure, checking an alien device on him: It is time. He looks up and presses a button on his device which activates a blue light beam into the sky. Blue Energy Figure: Time to get you Brandon 10. The figure fades off as the beam flies towards into the sky. Theme Song '' It is now daytime and the team are at Coco's garage. Sarah, going through boxes: Look at all this junk. Brandon, going through boxes as well: It's not junk it's just stuff. Sarah, pulling out a dirty sock: Stuff huh? Brandon: Ok stuff and junk. Sarah, pulling out a rotten looking object: Eww what is this? Brandon: Hey, that's my old turkey sandwich. (taking it) I always wondered where it went. Sarah, covering nose: Brandon. That's just gross. Brandon: Ok Ok. I'll throw it out. (goes to throw it out) Sarah, digging through boxes full of items: How long have you had these boxes for? Brandon: I think ever since I was 10. Sarah: You had that sandwich in there for 5 years?! Brandon: Of course not. Probably just one year or a few months. Sarah: I don't even want to know. (finding something) Hey what's this? Sarah pulls out a mechanical claw. Brandon: Oh yeah. That's when I fought off some robot dinosaurs when I was a kid. Sarah: Seriously? Brandon: I have an alien watch stuck to my arm. There are tons of weird things that happened. Sarah: Ok... how about... (pulls out a wired up laser) this? Brandon: Crazy mutant fusion stuff. Sarah, pulling out ray gun with yellow front: This? Brandon: Um... Sun Gun. Made it when I had to face against a ghost alien guy. Sarah: Wow. You went on a bunch of adventures when you were a kid. Brandon: Yeah. Those were the days. Coco, walking in: Ok I'm done. Brandon: You just got in? Coco: No. I've been here this whole time. Sarah: What were you doing? Coco: Fixing my car. It is '''my' garage. Brandon: Oh yeah... almost forgot about that. Suddenly a beam appears in the garage and the blue energy figure appears from it. Blue Energy Alien: BRANDON 10! IT IS TIME FOR YOU! Brandon: Yeah? Well the only time I have... is HERO TIME! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! Humungousaur strikes at the Blue Energy Alien but he avoids it. Humungousaur tries again but he avoids it. The Blue Energy Alien grabs Humungousaur's shoulder. Blue Energy Alien: BRANDON 10! Humungousaur: He's a little busy now. Why don't you leave a message.. to my FIST! Humungousaur punches the Blue Energy Alien. He falls down near the garage entrance. Blue Energy Alien: Brandon 10... Humungousaur: Had enough? Sarah: Brandon, what if he isn't hostile? Humungousaur: But he attacked us. Coco: Well technically you attacked him. Humungousaur: Did not! While they argue, the alien presses a button on his device and the beam begins to appears. Humungousaur, seeing the beam: He's getting away! As the blue alien fades into the beam, Humungousaur charges at it but misses and slams straight into the garage door which flies off. Coco: MY DOOR! Humungousaur: Um... opps. (getting up) Don't worry I'll fix it. Humungousaur times out into Brandon. Brandon: Great... well I'll fix it later. Coco: Sure you will... Sarah: Well what was that thing? Brandon: Probably another alien that wants to get their hands on the infamous Brandon 10. Sarah: Well most of time when an alien comes to Earth for you, it's because they want something. Brandon: Yeah me and my head. Sarah: I don't know... Coco: Look. We can track that teleport down and get us some answers. Sarah: How? Coco: Can't you track aliens and stuff? Sarah: Only if I had something of theirs. Brandon: Nevermind finding him. We need to get away from here asap. Sarah: Why? Brandon: Because I feel like that thing is coming back. Later, the team are driving outside town into a desert area. Coco: Far enough? Brandon: I think so. Maybe another mile or something. Sarah: What do you think this guy wants? Brandon: I don't know. Coco stops driving and they get out of the car. Coco: Now what? Brandon: I guess we just want until he- A blue beam drops from the sky and the Blue Energy Alien fades from it. Brandon: -comes. Blue Energy Alien: BRANDON 10! Brandon, in an action pose: Yeah? Blue Energy Alien: IT IS TIME! Sarah: Time for what? Blue Energy Alien: TIME... TO WARN YOU! Brandon: Warn me? What for? Blue Energy Alien: There are aliens coming here to take the Omnitrix. Sarah: And you know this how? Blue Energy Alien: I am from a peaceful race of builders and scientists. We would build towers to the sky that lit like the light of the universe. One time, however, there was a robbery of some of our chrono technology. Brandon: Chronowhat? Sarah: It means time. Coco: So this crooks are trying to build a time machine? Blue Energy Alien: Precisely. I took a teleport device and volunteered to go after him. Brandon: So what happened? Blue Energy Alien: They some what succeeded in making the Time Device and sent out to take the Omnitrix of Brandon 10. However there must have been a malfunction which sent me possibly one Earth day before them. Brandon: Great. That gives us a lot of time. Suddenly a vortex appears in the sky and a UFO comes out. Brandon: I thought you said a day! Blue Energy Alien: I said possibly. The UFO lands nearby. Blue Energy Alien: THEY'RE HERE! The UFO door opens and blue aliens come out. Brandon: Those guys look familiar. The Blue Aliens shape shift into Human Beings. Sarah: Shapeshifters? Brandon: Oh yeah. Those were the guys that came around when I was 10. But they didn't want the Omnitrix. Sarah, noticing their eyes are red: They look possessed! Brandon: Then how about we knock it out of them. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: GOOP! Sweet, another new alien! The shapeshifters charge at Goop and the team. Goop throws slime at them but they dodge it. The slime then dissolves a nearby boulder. Goop: Acid? Awesome! They continue attacking. Coco knocks a few of them out while Sarah throws discs at the rest. Sarah: They aren't standing down. Goop: Allow me. Goop slimes over to them and strikes two of them. One of them punches Goop but he hand goes into his stomach. Goop: Big Mistake. Goop flips him off and forms back into humanoid form. Some more shapeshifters comes out of the UFO. Coco: Is their whole species in there? Sarah: Let's hope not. Goop battles some more. They all jump on top of him. Goop slithers out as a puddle and forms back into humanoid form. One of the shapeshifters jumps from the pile and onto Goop's projector. Goop, without control follows the projector. Goop: I can't stop! Sarah forms an energy sphere around Goop's disc and takes it from the shapeshifter. She puts the projector closer to her and Coco. Goop forcefully follows the projector and forms back into a humanoid. He turns back into Brandon. Brandon: That was weird... Blue Energy Alien: Look! More shapeshifters come out of the UFO. Coco: Any more bright ideas? Brandon: No... (thinking) But I might know someone who does. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Brainiac shoots electricity at them and knocks of them down. The rest turn back to face them and charge at them. Coco, absorbing a rock: I think you made them angry. Brainiac: Well technically their emotional status seems to be in raged instead of in anger but then again they seem to be mentally possessed in a way but possibly another form of life and- Sarah: Less talking. More fighting. Brainiac: Oh yes right. Please do excuse me. Brainiac shoots a electric bolt in front of the shape shifters. Coco: You missed. Brainiac: It is called what we usually call it, a warning shot. Coco: What for? Brainiac: Well if they can not control their actions, we might as well not fight back. Sarah: Brandon actually has a point. Coco: Brainiac. Brainiac: Well it IS in the name. Sarah forms an energy sphere around the blue aliens so they can't escape. Sarah: Ok they're trapped. Now how do you free them? Brainiac: Anything that goes under the "Brain Category", applies to myself. Brainiac fires an electric beam at the shapeshifters. Their eyes shift form green to yellow to red over and over. Coco: Well? Brainiac: QUIET! I am concentrating. At last, the eyes of the blue aliens turn green. Brainiac: I now have mental control. Sarah drops the shield. Blue Energy Alien: What about the virus? Brainiac: It was not a virus but a parasite of another species. I pushed it out into the surrounding air. Coco: Well where is it? Something that looks like an alien parasite crawls around on the ground unseen heading towards the Blue Energy Alien. Before he makes contact, it is stopped by an electric beam. Brainiac, controlling the beam: I have found it. Brainiac lifts the beam into mid air so that way everyone there can see it. Parasite: FREE ME AT ONCE! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I GET THE OMNITRIX! Sarah: So what do we do with him? Blue Energy Alien: I shall take him to a prison planet. (captures parasite in a airtight jar) Coco: And the shapeshifters. Brainiac turns back into Brandon. Brandon: They're cool. The UFO takes off back into space. Blue Energy Alien, giving Brandon the chrono technology: Here. Take this. Brandon: Really? Blue Energy Alien: Yes. I believe you will use it some day. Brandon: Thanks. And um sorry for fighting you earlier. Blue Energy Alien: It is not a problem. My race is always forgiving. Brandon: So no more unexpected visits? Blue Energy Alien: I shall possibly not return. Farewell. He presses a button on his device and fades off into a light beam into space. Brandon, to team: So... Milkshakes and Burgers? Coco: Yeah sure. Sarah: Totally. He head off back into the car as the camera goes upwards to show the stars. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Blue Energy Alien *Shape Shifters Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Goop (First Appearance by Brandon) *Brainiac Villains *Blue Energy Alien (Temporally) *Shape Shifters (Temporally) *Parasite Trivia *This episode is for Brandon 10's 2nd Anniversary. *There are many references to older episodes of Brandon 10 in this episode *Goop makes his debut *The ShapeShifters make their Alien Force debut since Best Comfort *Time Travel was used in this episode but this is not considered a Time Travel episode *Originally, the Shape Shifters were supposed to arrive before The Blue Energy Alien and were disguised as guys in trench coats to take the Omnitrix from Brandon whilst undercover but this episode was rushed a bit and that was rejected from the plot of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Specials